Not another one!
by littlewolf123
Summary: After Éclair left, Tamaki’s grandmother arranged another marriage with another girl. She’s selfish and spoiled and always gets her way. Now that she has transferred to Ouran, she demands that her new fiancé gives up his host club. What will Tamaki do?


_Summary:_

_After Éclair left, Tamaki's grandmother arranged another marriage with another girl. She's selfish and spoiled and always gets her way. Now that she has transferred to Ouran, she demands that her new fiancé gives up his host club. What will Tamaki do?_

**Chapter one:**

Crash!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

"What?!! Yelled the girl into her phone. What do you mean, we're moving? I like this school! I am sooooooo not moving, and nothing you say can make me!"

"Sweetheart, I think you are overreacting a little." Said a deep voice over the phone.

"Overreacting?!" Shrieked the girl. "How can you be telling me that I'm overreacting when you told me that I'm engaged to someone that I don't even know. And to make that worse, you tell me this news over the phone. I really don't think I'm overreacting. What if he's some ugly, middle-aged man who's a pervert? How can you do this to me, dad?!"

"Honey, you don't have to worry about that, he's a very handsome young man who is the same age as you. That is why you are moving schools, to Ouran, where your fiancé attends."

"But why do **_I _**have to move schools, why can't he?" There was a deep sigh, and her father replied again with a strained patience.

"Because, dear, your school is an all girl's school, and it wouldn't be called an All Girl's School, if they allowed boys to attend, now would it? Besides…"

"Sinclair-sama, Hiroshima-san is requesting to talk to you about the issue you asked to investigate." Said a voice, interrupting her dad.

"Look, Mayuri, I know you might not like, this, but please just do it for me, ok? I have to go now, your plane ticket is on top of your drawer, and you'll leave first thing tomorrow. Good bye." And the line went dead.

Mayuri screamed with annoyance. 'Ugh! How can her dad do this to her? It's so unfair.'

"Tomoka!" She yelled crossly to her maid. "Pack my things; I'm leaving to Japan tomorrow."

"Yes Sinclair-sama." Tomoka replied. She went into her room and saw that her plane tickets, along with some other items were on top of her drawer. One of those papers, she saw, was a photo of someone. She saw that it was a boy that was around her age. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and had a carefree smile.

'Well, at least my fiancé isn't totally ugly.' She thought bitterly. Then she laid down and drifted off to a restless sleep.

**The next morning: **

Mayuri woke up and got dressed and soon, she was on the plane to Japan. She sighed. This would be the first time she came back to Japan after her Mother died. She shrugged off the sad thought as she concentrated on the current problem. She had been told that someone was going to pick her up from the airport. Then, a sudden devilish idea came to her. If she can't break off the engagement, then, maybe she'll make him miserable too. After all, it wasn't fair that she had to miserable and he didn't. Yes, this made perfect sense to her. If I can't be happy, neither can he.

**In the Suoh mansion #2. **

Tamaki Suoh was getting ready for school as always, when an unexpected guest appeared.

"Grandmother…"he said, shock shown clearly on his face. Then he smiled. "Grandmother! How are you? Did you come to visit your favorite grandson?"

"Quiet, boy." His grandmother said coldly. "You've already disgraced the Suoh family name enough as it is, chasing away Éclair, however, I have graciously, decided to give you another chance. You are engaged to Miss Mayuri Sinclair and I expect you to treat her right. Her family owns various hotels and prominent law firms and it will benefit us to have her family by our side. If you don't comply to my wishes, I'll make sure you'll never see your mother again, and tear your so called club apart. However, if you listen, then I'll let you see your mother again, and I'll even let you move into the main house, that is, after you and Sinclair-san have married."

"Grandmother…" Tamaki said, his smile disappearing.

"I haven't finished yet," his grandmother interrupted. "You may not know this, but your mother is sick. She may die very soon. If you want to see her before she dies, I suggest you comply to my wishes, do you understand?" Tamaki stood there, for a minute thinking this over. Then he lifted his head and smiled.

"If it makes you happy, grandmother." He said. His grandmother huffed at him, and after giving him a disgusting look, she left.

**Outside:**

Tamaki's grandmother told the driver to go to the airport; she was going to pick up Mayuri Sinclair from the airport herself.

**At the Ariport:**

Mayuri was not a patient person, as she waited inside the airport waiting for someone to pick her up. After 15 minutes, someone called out her name.

"Sinclair-san?" She looked up and saw a old woman with a man wearing sunglasses behind her.

"Yes, this is she." She spoke with authority. Sinclair-san,

"I am your fiancé's grandmother. I came personally to pick you up."

**Inside the car:**

"You'll be staying with our family during your stay here." Explained Tamaki's grandmother (Does anyone know her name? until then, just pretend her name is Haruno)

"Ah." Replied Mayuri not really caring.

"As you have been told, you'll be attending Ouran, and you'll get to know your finance a bit more before you officially marry each other. The…" Mayuri tuned her out and just nodded once in a while. When she arrived at the Suoh mansion #1 she was led to an extravagant room.

"I have already registered you in to the school so you'll start in a few minutes. Your uniform is hung inside your dressing room, so come out as soon as possible." Haruno told Mayuri.

"Ugh!" She groaned as soon as Haruno left. 'I have to go to this stupid school today? Why can't they let me rest a day? Jeez, stupid old grandma.' She looked inside her dressing room, and saw her uniform for her new "school". She wrinkled her nose in distaste, at the color. 'If only it was in a different color,' she thought. 'Why yellow?'

When she arrived at the school though, she had to admit that this was a pretty big school. After she had been given her classes, she was led to her classroom. She knocked and went in.

The teacher, who was in the middle of attendance, stopped. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Is this room 2A?" she asked.

"Yes, it is." The sensei replied. She handed him a bunch of papers.

"I am Mayuri Sinclair, the transfer student." She said, haughtily.

"Ah! The student the chairman was talking about. Welcome to Ouran Sinclair-san," the teacher said readjusting his glasses. Then he turned to the rest of the class. "Everyone, this is Mayuri Sinclair, a new student. Do you wish to say anything, Sincalir-san?"

"No, not really." She said, looking at her nails.

"Ah, well then, why don't you sit next to Ootori-san. Please raise your hand, Ootori-san." A boy with black hairs and glasses raised his hands. She went over to him and sat down.

**After class:**

"Would you like for me to show you around?" Asked Ootori-san with a smile on his face. "No, but do you know a guy named Tamaki Suoh?" She asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ootori questioned.

"None of your business. Just tell me where to find him." She said.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Said a hyper voice, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes, actually," said Kyouya. "Sinclair-san is looking for you." Tamaki turned to Mayuri.

"Oh, a new student! You're eyes shine like two stars shining brightly at night." Said Tamaki turning into his "host" mode. Mayuri inwardly sweat dropped.

'This was her fiancé? Then she looked at Tamaki.'

"Suoh-san, I can see that you do not know me, so I'll tell you. I am your fiancé, and I'd appreciate it if you would never speak to me like that ever again."

"Ah! So you're Mayuri Sinclair! I thought I recognized your name. I'm Tamaki Suoh, at your service." Said Tamaki gallantly, sweeping a bow.

"Well, then, you wouldn't mind carrying my bags, then, now will you?" She said throwing her bags to him. He caught it and smiled.

"Where to, hime-sama?"

**After school:**

Mayuri became frustrated. This boy was so exasperating. She made him to ridiculous things, yet he always smiled and did it happily.

"Mayuri!" Called someone. It was Tamaki. She glared at him crossly.

"What?"

"Do you want to come to my club?" He asked. "It will be fun, Mayuri …" and he talked animatedly on and on about his club.

**At the club room:**

"Did you know that our lord got himself another fiancé?" Asked Hikaru to everyone.

"What? Really? Is she pretty? Is she nice?" Asked Honey. "Do you think she'll have cake with me?" He asked hopefully, stars in his eyes.

"I wonder what will happen to the host club, though." Questioned Kaoru. "I mean, if our lord has a fiancé, will the ladies still request him?"

"I don't think that really matters, Kaoru," said Kyouya, his hands on his glasses. He opened his data book. "According to my data, it wouldn't matter, if he was married."

"Kyouya-san!" Said a girl. "Do you have anymore of the pictures of the host club?" Kyouya, smiled.

"No, I am sorry, Minagure-san, but unfortunately, we ran out. However, the new edition of the pictures, should be out soon." He said, gracefully.

"Kyouya-san!" Called another girl. "Do you know what happened to Tamaki-sama?" She asked. "I don't see him anywhere."

"I'm sure, he'll be here very soon, Jiri-san." He said, smiling. Then the door opened and Tamaki came running in.

"Sorry, everyone that I was late." Everyone ignored the girl who came in with him as they surrounded him.

"Tamaki-sama, are you alright?"

"Did something horrible happen?"

"I was so worried!"

"Do not worry about me Hime-samas. The worried on is not befitting for your beautiful face." He replied.

"Tamaki-sama!" Said the girls dreamily.

Meanwhile, Mayuri was watching this with a scowl on her face. What the freak was this? 'What is he doing?' She thought. Kyouya came up behind her.

"So what do you think about your fiancé now, Sinclair-san? As you can see, he is a host, and the "king" of the host club." He informed her.

"So that means he's womanizing those girls?" She said angrily. "He's supposed to be my fiancé, he can't do that." She marched up to Tamaki and said, "Tamaki, I don't feel good. Escort me back you my house." She demanded.

"Are you alright, Mayuri?" Asked Tamaki, worriedly. "Do you want me to call a doctor for you?"

"No," she said sharply. "Just take me home."

**Inside the car:**

"You never told me you were a host." Mayuri accused.

"I didn't?" Asked Tamaki. "Sorry." He said looking sheepish. "So, what do you think of it?" He asked happily.

"I don't like it. You're flirting with other girls when you have a fiancé.  
She said, frowning distastefully. "Quit the club." She ordered.

_AN: Oh my goodness! That took such a long time to write. Now my back is aching with pain! Haha, so anyways, did you like it? I don't know, I've had this idea for awhile now, and it wouldn't get out of my head. If you have any criticisms for my story, that would be helpful. Also, suggestions are nice too. Just don't be like "This story sucks" tell me why it sucks, and I'll be fine with that. Well, enough of me rambling, I did try to make the characters stick to their original personalities. So anyways, enjoy, and review!_


End file.
